


Watch Out

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Lena and Kara are on a nice drive down to Midvale to celebrate the holidays with Eliza and Jeremiah. A truck comes out of no where and hits them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 20





	Watch Out

_***Kara is from Earth*** _

**Lena POV**

It the week before we have to go to Kara's families for her birthday. Kara's birthday is on Saturday and we are leaving on Sunday. I have her gifts all ready to go and some bag packed before she comes home from work. I decided to get everything ready ahead of time and take the week off but Snapper, Kara's boss wont let her take a week off even if it is for her birthday. Its about 8:39 and Kara normally gets home. I decide to get Kara's favorite take out for dinner and get Netflix set up for before she gets home.

I hear the lock unlock which signals the Kara is home and by the sound of it she's not happy. She walks in a throws her Keys and ID down on the table and drops her stuff next to it. "Hey baby how was work?" I hear her groan and she rubs her forehead. "Not good huh?" "You don't even know the half of it. Snapper is now wanting me to work ON my birthday." I just look at her and smile. "Babe you know I can talk to him right?" She nods and I embrace her in a hug. "I can also see about letting you have the week off how does that sound?" "Great" "Good" I kiss her forehead. "Now food will be here soon love go shower and get ready for movie night ok?" She nods heading off to the bathroom. I grab dinner from the counter and starting plating everything for us. After a while of not hearing shower water running I walk into the room to see Kara staring at a picture of younger her with her mom and dad before they died. They also had a white dog in the front of all of them and in karas arms. "Baby you ok?" "I miss them so much lee" I completely forgot tomorrow was Kara's parent death anniversary. 10 years.

"I know baby I know. Today you are going to stay here because you know why ok?" She nods and I wrap my arms around her. She cuddles up into my chest. I rub her back a little until I bring her over to the bed. I stroke my hands through her hair and I can tell she falls asleep on top of me.

_*** The day after Kara's birthday *** _

"Babe we have to start leaving" "I know I know I know Ill take everything out to the car now." I grab the snacks for the car ride and grabs the keys placing them in Kara's back pocket. "Dont forget those baby." She smiles before taking our bag to the car. Kara get into the driver seat while I sit in the passenger seat. I turn on the music while we start driving towards Midvale. We stopped multiple times for bathroom breaks saying the trip was 8 hours long. We are 4 hours out and I can tell Kara is getting tired so I texted her sister.

**_L- Hey this is Lena. We might be getting there tomorrow because from the looks of it Kara is about to pass out and fall asleep._ **

She responds with ok and I turn toward Kara. "Babe I told your sister we will get there tomorrow so just pull off to a hotel." She shakes her head. "When we get there I can sleep on the bed Ill just pull over and get coffee." I just nod and we pull over and she gets coffee and we continue driving. I grab out my book and start reading not thinking anything of it. I look back up at Kara and see she is still struggling to stay awake. "Kara pull over please and we can get there tomorrow." She nods and just at that moment a car comes from no where and hits Kara's side of the car. I then black out.

I open my eyes not long after and see flames around us. "kara?" I look over to where she was sitting and see Kara sitting there with blood all over her face still knocked out. "KARA!" I look around to find the car gone and Its just our car on the road. I reach for my phone and call Alex.

_A- Hello?_

_L- Alex..we were pulling off the road and someone hit us. Kara isn't waking up and I don't know what to do._

_A- Lena are you ok?_

_L- Yeah but im more worried about Kara at this current moment._

_A- ok ok ill call mom and tell her she can bring an ambulance with her just stay there and try to see if Kara is at least breathing._

She hangs up the phone and I turn my attention to Kara. I place my fingers on her neck to try and find a pulse. "Come on baby wake up." I hear her groan and slowly open her eyes. "lena?" "Hey baby Alex called your mom and see coming ok just stay there." "hurts" "I know kara I know just tell me where." "leg, chest face" I nod and just hold her hand.

Not long after an ambulance comes to where we are along with the police and firemen. They carefully get Kara out and ask if I was injured anywhere. There was a couple cute and bruises on my face and body but Kara was worse off. 

Not long after we got to the hospital and they frantically got kara and and ran her to a room. I got out of the ambulance with the help of the driver and Eliza and Eliza took me to the waiting room and sat with me. About 10 minutes later the doctor came out and told us about her condition. "She completely shattered her knee cap along with bruised ribs and she tore her iris. She as well has a few deep cuts on her face but if you want you are able to see her now she is awake."

I walk into the room and see she has bandages all over her face and body. She has a cast on her leg and an eye patch on her covering her eye.. "Hey" I hear her horse voice. "Hey Kar how are you feeling." "Crappy." "i bet" I say while wiping a piece of her hair from her face. 

_*** 3 days later *** _

I help Kara sit up in bed. We got home 10 minutes ago with the help from Alex. Alex goes back to her apartment while I grab water and pain killers for Kara. I walk back to the room to see Kara trying to find the remote to the TV. "Its in the drawer of your night stand babe." She nods and grabs it while I put the pain killers and water on the night stand. "You hurting or hungry?" She shakes her head. "I just want to cuddle with you." I smile and nod and walk over to my side of the bed and get into it. Kara lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her. "You tired?" She nods against my chest and I can see her eyes close and she is pulled into slumber

_*** Couple weeks later *** _

"Kara are you sure you want to use the crutches I mean we still have the wheelchair." "Yeah lee I got it" She walk flawlessly with the help of the crutches she insisted on. "Im bringing it just in case ok?" She nods and we head off. "When are you going to get this off?" I rub my finger across her eye patch. She shrugs and we walk down to the car together in deep conversation. I help her into the car and put the wheelchair in the back. "Are you sure you want to go to work today?" Kara nods and we drive off to Catco.

**Kara POV**

I go into catco and rush into my office so no one sees me around. James must have seen me because he knocked on my door 10 minutes after I walked in. "Kara! your ba..what happened?" "Car accident." He looks down at my leg and then back and my eye. "Kar should you even be here?" "The doctor said I could so here I am." He nods and walks out of the room closing the door. I get to work on my article.

At lunch I hear a knock on my door and it opens to Lena carrying lunch for us. "Aww baby you didnt have to bring lunch." "I wanted to have lunch with my girlfriend is that so wrong?" I chuckle and move to the couch using my desk. Lena sits down as well and places the bag in front of us. She hands me potstickers and gets a kale salad out for herself. I grab a pot sticker and barely take a bit. "Kar you ok you normally plow through those." I just shrug "Not hungry I guess." She look at me suspiciously. 

**Lena POV**

I noticed Kara wasn't really eating and I questioned her on it but she said she was fine so I decided to text Alex. 

_L- Um Alex Kara isn't eating anything_

_A- What do you mean_

_L- I bought her pot stickers and she hasnt eaten any of them._

_A- Oh thats so not Kara_

_L- Yeah um what should I do?_

_A- Honestly dont force her to eat. If you can try to get her to eat at least something but dont force it into her._

_L- Ok_

_A- Update me to because she isn't normally like this_

I turn off my phone to find Kara has put all the food on the coffee table. "You tired kar?" She nods and I wrap my arms around her lower waist and pull her toward me and get her onto the couch. "I have until 7 so just take a nap." She nods and I can see her eyes closing slowly. I rub her back until I know she is fully asleep. I grab my phone out again and just start playing games waiting for this sleepy head to get up. 

At 6:30 I can feel her stir around and she groans. "Do you want to come to L-Corp with me and you can sleep more?" She nods and I help her up and I grab her crutches and bag and just let her lean on me walking to the elevators. Before we get there I hear someone yell "BLONDE" Kara hides her face in my shoulder and I look around to see Snapper coming towards us. "Where do you think you are going. You have missed weeks and you come in and leave soon after." "Snapper Carr hello Lena Luthor here. As you can tell Kara Danvers is injured and cannot stay a full day. So if you excuse me Im going to take her with me. And saying I own this company you will let me take her." Snapper growls at me then walks away. "Your Lucy your flinging with the boss Danvers!" He yell from a mile away and I hurry and take Kara down to the lobby and to the L-Corp. When we get there I help her up and to my "Bedroom" before I moved in with Kara. I lay Kara on the bed and go to the makeshift kitchen and grab an ice pack and water. I walk back to her and see she is fast asleep on the bed. I take off her knee brace and place it next to her on the bed. I put the ice on her leg and put the water on the night stand before kissing her forehead. Suddenly over the speaker I hear. "Miss Luthor your 7 o'clock is here." "Thank you Jess" I walk out of the apartment and into my office which is connected.

I meet with the person for about an hour before I return to the room with Kara. I cuddle with her some more and decide to just not wake her up and sleep there the night.

Kara eventually got all better with everything and got use to everything that happened to her. She is still adjusting with the knee brace but it is going well with her injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment more ideas for these mini stories I am running out of Ideas myself. But I hope you enjoy this one and lmk if you want a part 2?


End file.
